1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a motor vehicle, and in particular to a roof bar for carrying a load on a roof of the motor vehicle.
2. Related Art
It is known to provide a motor vehicle with two or more removable roof bars in order to carry objects on the roof of a motor vehicle such as, for example, a roof box, a ladder, scaffold poles, scaffold planks and long lengths of timber. It is a problem with a removable roof bar that considerable time and effort is required to fit or remove the roof bar from the vehicle.
It is a further problem that such fixed but removable roof bars greatly increase the height of the vehicle when they are fitted and, as such, removable roof bars are not ideal for use on a light commercial vehicle such as a van where it is desirable to keep the height of the vehicle below the height restrictions commonly imposed at car park entrances when no load is to be carried on the roof.
It would be an advantage to provide a stowable roof bar for a motor vehicle that is quick and easy to deploy or stow and does not significantly increase the overall height of the vehicle when it is stowed.